Germancest  The fall
by Kittykata
Summary: Ludwig x Gilbert, of course. The war wasn't going well, so Prussia goes to get a beer from the kitchen and finds Germany. LEMON. maybe do a second chapter? but that's it.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING. I've been meaning to write a lemon like this for a while now. So now I have and this is it. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, propping the back against the wall of the room. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. It had been a harder day than he had let on. He hated fighting with Francis, but he had turned on him for some reason. It made no sense at all, but he would certainly miss teasing him tonight. France would surely stay away, afraid of his retribution. This wouldn't stop him, though, and he would keep fighting so he would exist. He kept massaging his temples, sighing with relief as some of the tension left, taking part of his headache with it. He was fighting a losing battle, he was all but certain. Ever since Fritz had died, his country had been deteriorating. He shook his head wearily and opened his eyes, letting the chair drop back down on to all fours. It really was unlike him to be this calm. He smiled sadly and stood, deciding to get a beer. He walked to the kitchen, and stopped short when he saw that Ludwig was already in his house, going through his fridge. Ludwig turned back around with two beers in his hands, and looked startled to see Gilbert up. Ludwig wordlessly handed him one of the beers, and Gilbert took it with a little sigh. After opening it, he took a big swig, and closed his eyes, hunched over the counter. He jumped slightly to feel Ludwig's hands lightly come to rest on his hips, and looked back to stare at his younger brother. He ended up getting turned around, and found Ludwig's lips on his own. Gilbert shivered, eyes full of questions, but the questions quickly dissipated as Ludwig licked his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Gilbert parted his lips, then sighed, shivering, as Ludwig's tongue slowly explored his mouth. His older brother was almost hesitant about exploring, and Gilbert soon grew impatient with the halting advances. He took control, sliding his tongue around Ludwig's and running it through his mouth, exploring as well as taunting Ludwig. Soon they were fighting for dominance, breath coming in little gasps when they were only connected by a strand of saliva. Gilbert put his hands on the small of his younger brother's back, pulling him close, and then pulled away. Ludwig was gasping slightly, out of breath, and watched in shock as Gilbert retreated. When he finally managed to follow his older brother, Ludwig found Gilbert in just his pants and his under shirt, so he took off his own socks and shoes, staying in his pants and shirt as well. Gilbert smirked at Ludwig, slowly standing, and Germany shivered in anticipation without meaning to before Prussia had pinned him to the wall, pressing him against it. Ludwig draped his arms around Gilbert's neck as Gilbert's arms wound around his waist, and they pulled each other close. Gilbert kissed Ludwig roughly, managing to draw some blood, which caused his eyes to spark with delight.

Gilbert teasingly slid his hands up Ludwig's shirt, and his younger brother shivered with delight. Gilbert pushed the shirt off in annoyance, because it was fabric in the way of being closer. He kissed Germany deeply, and Germany moaned as Prussia's tongue found its way back into his mouth. Ludwig pressed close as Gilbert's hands wandered down the back of his pants. "Your hands are cold," Germany murmured, causing Prussia to smirk. "I know," was his only answer as suddenly he was only in boxers. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, and he slowly unbuttoned Gilbert's shirt, which made him shiver delicately. Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, Ludwig pushed his shirt off, then lowered both his pants and boxers to the ground, his hands staying on them the whole way, so that when they were around his ankles, Germany was on his knees in front of his big brother. Germany smirked at Prussia, and gave him just a moment to be confused before he licked his member's head. Gilbert's eyes flew open, and he let out a little noise. Ludwig kept licking, then took the head into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and light grazes of his teeth. Prussia trembled in the pleasure of it all as his little brother took his entire member into his mouth. He moaned quietly as Ludwig sucked gently, and found he had been maneuvered so his back was to the wall. He eagerly pressed back against it, trying to escape the sucking and licking and slight nibbling, but it was no use, and soon it had taken over everything. His vision was slightly cloudy, and he had half a mind to tell Ludwig to stop and just do something else, but his breathing was too uneven to get it out.

He held out until Ludwig started massaging his thighs, then little whimpers and whines fell freely. His head tilted back, hitting the wall, and when Ludwig was fingering him, he came into Ludwig's mouth his hips bucking and head falling back even further. Ludwig was surprised by the involuntary motion, but still managed to not choke as he swallowed everything, and then Gilbert sank to the ground, so Ludwig kissed him. Gilbert had a passing thought about tasting himself on Ludwig's mouth, but he rolled his eyes and licked the tiny bit that had dribbled out away, and found himself exploring Ludwig's mouth while his hands wandered his body. He got shivers in response, and even little whimpers, so he was annoyed to find boxers in the way of his exploration. He massaged Ludwig's member gently through the soft fabric, and got quiet moans, so he slid Ludwig's boxers off with a bit of his help, and pulled him up. "Shame to waste a perfectly good bed in favor of the floor," Gilbert murmured with a smirk, and kissed Ludwig deeply. Ludwig's lips parted automatically as Gilbert pushed him back on the bed, and straddled his little brother, their tongues fighting for dominance while Gilbert's hands explored Ludwig's body again. Tracing circles on the insides of his hips, Gilbert smirked and broke the kiss, causing a little whine of annoyance to escape, and Ludwig's hands came up to tangle in his hair and pull him back into a kiss.

Gilbert was thoroughly enjoying himself, and he gripped Ludwig's hard member in one hand, running a thumb up and down its length, over its head, and around the base, getting Ludwig to make all sorts of noises. Gilbert smirked, kissing him sweetly, and kept stroking Ludwig until he released, his hips bucking slightly involuntarily. Then he moved down to the sweet, sticky mess, and slowly licked it all up. Wherever his tongue traced over skin, there were little ripples and shivers, and Gilbert made sure it was slow, so that Ludwig was breathless when he was finished. Gilbert slid between Ludwig's legs, and kissed him gently before licking two of his own fingers, causing Germany to shiver and wonder why for a moment. Then the moment was over, and there was one of the fingers in him, then the other; and they were stretching him. It was rather uncomfortable, yet it still managed to feel good. He couldn't help but squirm slightly as a third finger was added, and Gilbert whispered, "This part will be done soon, and the next wouldn't feel anywhere near as good without this." Ludwig shuddered in anticipation, and then there was the sudden absence of the fingers. He closed his eyes, feeling Gilbert's breath on his chest, and jerked slightly in the shock of having his head enter him. Gilbert quieted him, then slowly entered him all the way, causing little jerks and moans from Ludwig. It felt so good, to have Gilbert fully in him, yet it hurt and was rather invasive. He was just starting to fidget when Gilbert started moving, and he gasped at the array of senses it affected.

After a moment to orient himself, Ludwig slowly started moving in time with Gilbert, making to motions smoother and deeper, then faster as their breath came shorter and more uneven. Ludwig arced up slightly, and Gilbert's hand was in the middle of his back, fingers digging in slightly, and his other hand was in Ludwig's hip. Ludwig realized that both his hands were in the middle of Prussia's back, his fingers pressing in to the skin, pulling his older brother in closer. Prussia was practically slamming into Germany, and he loved that his name was falling among the moans and little noises Ludwig was making. He was gasping, trying to hold back and make it last longer, but when one of Ludwig's hands trailed down his side, that was it. He released inside Ludwig with a moan, and half collapsed above Germany, pulling out of him. Germany looked up at him, breathing still uneven, and then pulled his older brother down into a close hug, never wanting to separate again. Yet, he knew what was to come.

The war was at an end, and he knew what was going to happen. The allies had decided that Prussia was to be ended. Ludwig held his brother tight as the blow came, and he felt Prussia stiffen. Gilbert's body flowed blood, and he coughed up even more of it. Ludwig stroked his hair, then set to cleaning him up and binding his wounds. If he had anything to say about it, then his older brother was not going to die. Especially not now.

Germany fought long and hard for his brother's life, and in the end barely won over death. Yet, Prussia still would not look at him. Gilbert knew he deserved that, but it still hurt terribly. He distracted himself by working as he had to, to build cuckoo clocks. He knew it would be a long time for Gilbert to forgive him, but he was willing to do anything to have the passion of that one night back. He loved his brother, and would never leave him.

**So this is my first published lemon….I liked writing it, and it really flowed rather well. I'm going to have to write a story for this lovely thing called Germancest… Well, hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig winced slightly as he woke up to Gilbert punching him in the face. He slowly tuned in to what he was saying, and came to find himself listening from the middle of a rant. "How could you do that to me? I don't understand why you distracted me until the very end, when I fell! That was incredibly heartless and cruel, especially the manner you did it in! I hate you, Ludwig, because you didn't just let me die with my people, my self. What am I worth now, little brother? Tell me one thing I'll be good for. I have no land, no people, no anything. I am worthless, and it was you who made me this way. I should have fallen honorably, fighting till the very end. Instead, I get this." Germany decided his older brother wasn't going to shut up any time soon, so he sat up reluctantly, let him rant on for a little while longer, then leaned over, kissing him deeply. Gilbert shut up and kissed him back automatically before pulling away, eyes flashing in anger. Gilbert slapped Ludwig full across the face and Ludwig stared at the wall as his cheek steadily turned red from the force of the slap. Gilbert sniffed in annoyance before sighing and getting up, dressing in his uniform. He muttered to himself about not knowing what else to wear, and Ludwig lowered his eyes before standing and dressing as well. Sighing deeply, Germany looked over at his brother, who downed a whole beer, and the sun was just coming up. Ludwig shook his head, choosing to just walk outside, to go talk to Italy. Even if he was an idiot, he knew more about relationships then Ludwig. Even if he knew nothing, it would be a relief to tell someone.

He was surprised to find Gilbert following him after a minute, always just almost out of his sight. He sighed and turned to face his brother, waiting until Gilbert reluctantly walked forward. "I'm going to talk to Feliciano," Ludwig said, staring at Prussia, "Unless you have some reason to be walking this way as well, I would really rather you quit skulking in the shadows and around corners." Gilbert snorted, not quite laughing, and Ludwig turned back around, walking to Feliciano's house. He let himself in, and momentarily berated himself for not calling ahead. With a small sigh, he went to Italy's bedroom, and shook the Italian until he woke up; crying out, "Don't hurt me! Germany, Germany, help!" When Feliciano realized it was Germany, he relaxed and smiled, sitting up in the tangled mess of covers he had made when thrashing around, calling for Germany. Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed; hands clasped together, head bowed slightly. Gilbert had sat down outside the door silently, smirking to himself. Surely he would catch Ludwig doing something, so he could yell at his brother more, and maybe forget the pain that lurked deep within him, the emptiness and the betrayal. He heard Ludwig start talking, and was surprised when he heard his little brother start talking, his voice laced with regret and pain.

"I've done something terrible," he began, and the Italian just sat there, listening attentively for once. "I have completely wronged my brother. As you know, Prussia was destroyed. This was partly, if not largely, due to me distracting him and sleeping with him. I feel terrible for what I did, but Gilbert won't understand, and I doubt he'd listen long enough anyways. I honestly felt love for him, still do, and I know it will take a long, long time for him to forgive me. Or maybe he'll be his spastic self and forgive me randomly. I don't even know anymore. I just want him to forgive me. He woke me with a punch this morning. It was most unpleasant. It's wrong to love my brother in the first place, and to have that love not returned after that wonderful night is nearly unbearable." When Ludwig lapsed into silence, there was a sudden noise of exclamation and a loud thump. When Gilbert looked into the room, he saw Feliciano rubbing his head and crying, while Ludwig was back against the wall, as far as he could be from the Italian. Gilbert stalked in and demanded, "What just happened in here?" Feliciano continued to wail, and so Ludwig took a deep breath and said, "He kissed me." Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he seemed to spark with anger as he advanced on Feliciano. Italy pulled out a white flag and waved it frantically, tears streaming down his face.

Just when Gilbert was about to punch Italy rather hard, Ludwig caught his fist in his hand, and turned his brother around to face him, only to receive a punch in the stomach. With a quiet sound, Germany bent over slightly to get his breath back, and Gilbert glared at him, so neither of them noticed when Italy slipped out of the room and fled. Ludwig slowly straightened, and his eyes widened in shock when he got a forceful kick between the legs. Dropping to the ground, the curled up, and Gilbert nearly spit on him, but held himself back, contenting himself to just whisper, "Do not let that Italian touch you again or I will disappear and come nowhere near you, little brother." With that, he turned on heel and stalked out of Italy's house, heading back to his own. He stared in shock at where his house used to be, because now there was nothing, and the land it sat on was split up. He collapsed to his knees, because nothing else had truly brought the realization that his country was no more. Shuddering on the ground, his fingers left furrows in the earth. He shook his head, shivering violently, a silent wail caught in his throat. He couldn't make a noise, and stay sitting on the ground like that until nightfall, when he got up like a stiff, broken doll. His head hung down, and he walked with shuffling steps, not bothering to control his arms or how he moved. He went back to his little brother's house, because that was the only place he could imagine going at a time like this.

When he came in the door, he found Ludwig waiting, and then he was in his brother's embrace, and he broke down. His red eyes were swimming with tears, and grass was sticking to his hands and uniform. Germany brushed it all away, and Gilbert shook his head in denial. "It can't be gone. It just can't. I don't understand how this happened. Germany…Ludwig…" Ludwig silenced him with a gentle kiss, and Gilbert sighed deeply, nestling into his brother's arms. "…I need somewhere to crash. Not just for the night either." Ludwig nodded and sighed; half carrying him to a room he'd spent the day preparing. He laid Gilbert on the bed, and when he went to leave, Gilbert grabbed his sleeve. "Don't leave, Ludwig. Stay with me." When Ludwig nodded, Gilbert shifted and Ludwig slid into bed with him. Gilbert curled close, closing his eyes to hide that they were shining with tears, and sighed, falling asleep. Ludwig stayed awake for a while, staring at the ceiling, and stroking Prussia's hair. He couldn't imagine a world without his brother, and that was why Gilbert had to live. Even if he was no longer a country, Ludwig needed him. They were family, and looked after each other. Or at least, they were supposed to. He winced when thoughts of his treachery came to mind, and closed his eyes, just listening to his brother breathe. He smiled to himself, and promised he would never hurt his brother again. He just wanted them both to be able to be together, so he hoped sleeping beside him meant that Gilbert had forgiven him. He could only hope. With a small smile, he fell asleep.

_ Three months later, Gilbert was nestled again in Ludwig's arms. Ludwig was murmuring to him, and Gilbert was actually laughing. They were laughing about how they had fought. Both where so grateful to be together again, they couldn't imagine being apart like that again. Gilbert teasingly kissed Ludwig, admiring the sweaty body under him as Ludwig breathed slightly heavily after they had made love again. This was the first time since that first time, so it was special. Ludwig kissed him back, and they fell asleep together, content and happy in being together._

**Well, Happy Birthday Gilbert! :D I wrote this lovely second chapter because it was your birthday so…have a good one xD**


End file.
